Take Me On The Floor
by ConflictedCalypso
Summary: One-shot. Song-fic. AlicexBella. Definately rated M.


**A/N: Ok, so since I'm leaving Taking Chances for a while, I decided to post this for you all. **

**I've had this idea for a while, but never really got around to it. But I just had two hours to spare, so here you go. Song is Take Me on the Floor, by the Veronica's. **

**Enjoy.**

_The lights are out and I barely know you_

I noticed her the second she walked through the doors. It'd been pretty slow tonight – well, slow for _me. _Seeing as I was a regular, I knew pretty much everyone that came to Fusion. But her?

No, I definitely would have noticed her before.

She was tiny, much smaller than anyone I'd set my eyes on tonight. She could have barely been over five foot, and she had spiky black hair, the kind that you'd be _dying _to run your fingers through.

And not only that, but she was drop-dead gorgeous. She was wearing the shortest skirt I have ever seen a girl in Fusion wear, and the red top she was wearing left nothing to the imagination.

Regardless of the fact that Fusion is a gay bar, I _definitely _saw even a few of the guys' heads turn when they saw her.

I saw her glide across to the bar and order a drink, but then I lost sight of her in the crowd. I cursed, silently, casting my eyes around to catch another glimpse of her.

I couldn't find her, but no matter – she'd only just got here, and I doubted that she was going to be leaving anytime soon. I'd see her again.

I hoped.

_We're going up and the place is slowing down_

It was four songs later that I finally saw her again. She was still at the bar, and she was coolly ignoring the girl next to her who was chattering on about something beside her.

Jessica.

God, that girl never shut up. I felt sorry for the girl – it'd be hours before Jess ran out of steam. But I was also thankful – if jess was over with the hot girl then that meant she wouldn't be bothering _me. _

She tended to not leave me alone, ever since I'd … had a lapse in judgement, shall we say.

Worst night _and _mistake of my life.

_I knew you'd come around_

I decided, after a few more minutes of observing her from across the dancefloor, that I'd go rescue her from Jess. Besides, I need a drink after all my dancing.

It can tire a girl out, after a while.

I made my way over to her, and I saw the second that she noticed me, because her eyes flickered away from Jess's face and ran the length of my body, catching my eyes when she was done checking me out.

I smirked, and she gave one right back.

I was going to like this one.

I leaned against the bar next to her, in an attempt to keep her eyes on me, and try to get the attention of the bartender. Kate was working tonight - I'd met her here, and she had become a good friend of mine.

"Hey, Bella. Usual?"

"Please."

"Bella. Italian for beautiful. Typical." I turned to glance at the girl next to me again. She was closer than I'd thought, and she was even more gorgeous up close.

Her skin was flawless, pale, but not in the deathly-white way. She had deep blue eyes that I could drown in if I could, and she had full lips that were currently turned into a soft smile.

"Typical? Why's that?" I turned my body to face her, barely even registering Kate putting my drink down on the bar in front of me. She was stood, too, and she angled her body towards mine as I turned.

I had to stop myself from laughing when I caught sight of Jessica's face over the girl's shoulder – she hated being interrupted mid-conversation, and she looked murderous.

"Because, silly, you _are _beautiful. I'm Alice, by the way." Alice. It fit her well, although I couldn't say why. She glanced behind me, her eyes wandering over to the dancefloor.

"Dance with me?" I nodded and downed my drink before letting her pull me into the sea of people. Her hand in mine felt electric, and I couldn't help but wonder what the rest of her body pressed against mine would feel like.

__

You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive

As soon as we were in a space big enough for us both to fit in, Alice slid her arms around my neck, and I let mine go to her waits, pulling her close to me. I pressed even closer, and the feeling of her against me _was _just was god as I'd imagined.

I let the music flow through me and moved to the beat, at the same time reacting to Alice moving against me.

She was so short that I could feel her breath against my neck, and it was doing highly inappropriate things to the rest of my body. And it didn't help that every nerve ending in my body was alive with her close proximity.

This one was _not _getting away. It had been a damn long time since a girl had done things like this to me, and we weren't even _doing _anything.

Yet.

_Will you be mine tonight?_

Take me on the floor

_I can't take it any more  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

This song was _so _not helping the growing ache coming from between my legs. Also not helping was the way Alice was running her hands through my hair every few seconds.

In response, I started to skim one of my hands along the skin of her thigh that had been left bare by her tiny skirt. I had the satisfaction if hearing her breath hitch because she was so close to my ear.

Taking that as a sign of encouragement, I left my hand wander higher, letting my fingers dance along the denim hem of the skirt, but never going any higher than the material allowed.

I'd always been good at torture.

_Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

Now Alice was trying to get back at me, I was sure. Her lips had been idle before but now they were ghosting across my neck, and I could feel what she was doing to me right down to my toes.

God, I was getting her to come home with me even if it killed me.

My eyes closed of their own accord, and I let my hands wander from the top of her thighs to the small of her back, letting them slip under the thin material of her top to graze over her skin.

Again, I felt her breath catch, and she stopped her assault on my neck for a brief second as she gave herself over to what I was doing to her. Then I felt her lips start to move again, pressing against my wildly beating pulse point.

When I felt her teeth graze across my skin I had to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning.

God, this girl was good.

__

My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?

I let my nails run lightly over her skin, and I felt the tiny gasp that slid from her mouth against my skin. Tonight was going to be fun, I could already tell.

"So, how come I haven't seen you around here before?" Taking advantage of her momentary pause, I lowered my own lips to her ear, trying to tease her just a little bit more.

"I only moved here a month ago. Didn't know what the scene was and all that. I only found out about this place yesterday. I had no idea that there were such pretty girls in Seattle." She lifted her gaze to mine again, and I saw that her eyes had darkened considerably since we'd started dancing.

I was pretty sure that mine had gone an even darker brown, too.

__

One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out

"Well, now there's one more." Yep, two could play at the flirting game. And, besides, I'd do pretty much _anything _to get her to leave Fusion with me.

And I wasn't exactly lying, either – she _was _stunning.

"Glad you think so, Bella, but I don't think I've ever met anyone as captivating as you."

"How much have you had to drink?" The conversation had taken a little of the edge that we'd had before, and I was grateful. I didn't want to rush things with this one – if I could keep her around for longer, then I was sure it'd be worth it.

"Mmm, not _that _much. Well, actually, I _did _have to drink quite a lot before that other girl started to melt into the background. I thought I'd never get away." We were dancing closer than ever now, and I was painfully aware of how close her lips were to my own.

"Yeah, Jess tends to have that effect on people. I have no idea why …" She laughed, then, and that was almost as perfect as the rest of her.

Almost.

__

Take me on the floor  
I can't take it any more  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love

"Me either. So, come here often?"

"Pretty much every week, actually. Guess I'm just lucky I was here the same night as you, huh?"

"Yeah, you are." I saw that smirk float across her lips again, and I was tempted to kiss her just to shock it off her face, but I refrained.

Barely.

"I do love modesty on a girl."

"Well then, you'd better go dance with someone else." Now it was my turn to laugh, but Alice obviously didn't have the same self-control as I did, because the next second her lips were on mine, and I was in heaven.

_Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch  
_

I got lost in the feeling of her for those few seconds when her lips moved with mine, forgetting completely where we were. Her hands were twisted through my hair again, but now she was holding me to her, and I wasn't complaining.

One of my hands stayed at her back, tracing patterns against her heater skin, but my other ran back down the top of her thigh, pulling her ever closer, and causing her other thigh to come between us and press against my centre.

Ok, _now _she was driving me insane.

When we broke apart we were both breathing pretty hard, and she rested her forehead against mine, her breath mingling with my own.

Then, we were kissing again, and I had no idea who started this one, only that it was more passionate than the last. I felt Alice's teeth pulling on my bottom lips, and I brushed my tongue against her lips eagerly.

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ... _

She opened her mouth to me, and we battled for dominance of the kiss. She won, but only because I was lost in the feeling of her to give up mush of a fight. One of her hands moved to cup the side of my face, and she slowed the kiss down, pulling away from me slowly.

"Wanna get out of here?" her voice was lower, huskier than it had been before, and it was _the _sexiest thing ever. _I'd _made her feel like that.

Life was good.

"Your place or mine?" We were still so close that when I spoke my lips brushed against hers again, and I had to fight the urge to not just take her into the bathroom and fuck her senseless.

So much quicker than any other option.

"I'm gonna go with yours."

"Then follow me." I grabbed her hand in mine and tugged her to the entrance of the club. We got a cab without too much trouble, but it was the keeping our hands off of each other enough to not worry the driver that was the problem.

Alice was just so … touchable.

__

I wanna kiss a girl

_I wanna kiss a girl_

_I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna kiss a_

After several worried looks (and me probably paying _way _too much for a ten minute drive), we were _finally _to my place. The second I had the door open, Alice was on me, pressing me against the wall, her hands running over every inch of my body she could reach.

Good to know that I wasn't the only one who wanted this so much.

I captured her lips again in a heated kiss, my hands moving to her waist as I pushed her backwards, leading her to my bedroom.

Her hands divested me of my top the second she could manage it, and we only broke our kiss long enough to yank it over my head. I have no idea where she threw it (or which _room _for that matter), but I was too far gone to care.

The second we reached the bedroom I had _her _top off, and I was reaching for the zipper on her skirts as she was pulling my jeans down. I stepped out of them and pushed her onto the bed, crawling on top of her and lowering my body to hers.

_Take me on the floor  
I can't take it any more  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

Her skin against mine was even better now that we were only in her underwear, and my hands were running up and down her sides. I let my lips moved from hers and down the side of her neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her skin every few seconds.

Her hands twisted through my hair again, and God, no girl had ever made me feel like this. I kissed my way across her collarbone, moving down to her chest. I undid her bra but didn't take it off, instead kissing the skin around it.

"Belllaaaaaa …" Her hands tightened in my hair, and when I glanced up she was glaring down at me. I smirked, but pulled the lacy material away from her skin, letting my mouth descend on her chest.

I pulled one of nipples into my mouth, running my teeth over it lightly while one of my hands played with the other. I could feel the heat of her against my stomach, so I moved quicker than I otherwise would have done, but I still kissed her skin every so often.

I pulled her panties off the second I reached them, but I took my time making my way back up her legs, letting the torture continue for just a little longer. I paused when I reached her centre, letting one of my fingers run the length of her before pausing.

"Bella, please …"

"Please what?" I rested my head on her thigh, and she opened her eyes long enough to glare at me once again. God, she really was beautiful.

"Fuck me."

_Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch _

I didn't waste any time, then, knowing how much she needed this already. I slid one of my fingers into her before adding another a few seconds later. I started slowly, but speeded up when she got used to me.

Her hands were in my hair again, and I could hear her moaning my name. So, so _hot. _I let my lips move across her thigh one more time before moving lower, taking her clit into my mouth and flicking my tongue over it.

"_Fuck _Bella." I knew she was close already, so I added another finger and started to move more quickly, and when I felt her start to contract around my fingers I let my teeth graze across her most sensitive area softly.

I felt the second she came undone, and I made my way back up her body to kiss her again, still keeping the same rhythm with my fingers as she came down from her high.

Her body was slick with sweat, and her hair was plastered to her forehead, but still, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met.

__

Take me on the floor  
I can't take it any more  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor  
I can give you more  


It didn't take long for her to recover, either, because soon enough she'd flipped me onto my back and was removing my remaining items of clothing. She wasn't going to tease me now, I could tell.

She let one hand go between my folds while her lips were on my chest, toying with me before she thrust two fingers into me without warning. A soft gasp left my lips, but I didn't have time to do much more because without me realising she'd moved further down my body and I could feel her hot breath on my centre.

"Alice …" She didn't waste any time, like I had, and it didn't take long for the combination if her fingers and tongue to make me come.

It should be illegal to have such a good-looking girl be so good in bed.

When she kissed me after I'd come down from the high, I could taste myself on her tongue. She curled up against my side, letting me catch my breath.

When my breathing had slowed slighty, she moved so that she her head was propped up on one of her hands, so that her eyes were level with mine. There was wicked smirk on her face, and I could already tell that I was going to love whatever she said next.

"Ready for round two?"

Yep, there really couldn't be a more perfect girl on the planet.

_You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop …_


End file.
